1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus useful for connecting, disconnecting and reconnecting small diameter fluid and electrical lines used in downhole applications in oil and gas wells. More particularly, the invention relates to a concentric wet connector system useful for establishing or reestablishing fluid or electrical communication between the lower end of one or more small diameter conduits extending from the surface to a connector disposed below the surface and the upper end of one or more other small diameter conduits extending downwardly from the connector to a point of use disposed below the connector.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of small diameter conduits for supplying control fluids to downhole tools, for delivering injection fluids to downhole formations, and for communicating electrical signals to and from downhole instrumentation is well known. Such conduits are typically part of a production string that is run into the casing of oil and gas wells. At some points in the production string, the conduits are external to the production tubing or well tools. At other points, the conduits may pass downward through the tools or be connected by fittings to ports, channels or small diameter bores within the well tubulars or tools. In many wells, the production string may desirably include a plurality of such small diameter conduits for various purposes.
During workover operations, it is frequently desirable or necessary to break a connection in a production string, thereby permitting a portion of the string to be withdrawn from the well bore while another portion of the string remains suspended from a tool such as a packer or hanger installed at some point below the surface. Whenever the connection that is broken is spanned by one or more control lines, injection lines or electrical lines, it may be impossible to later reestablish the integrity of the lines unless means are provided in the affected tools for disconnecting and reconnecting them. Because the point where the desired reconnection is to occur may be exposed to contact by liquid hydrocarbons or other fluids present in the well, the means for making the connection should not be adversely affected by the presence of such fluids.
Wet connectors for use in oil and gas wells have previously been disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,921,438, 4,997,384 and 5,058,683. Conventional wet connectors have typically been of the nipple and socket type, and have been installed, for example, in side pocket mandrels using kickover tools lowered by wireline through the production tubing. Wet connector means are needed, however, that are adapted to easily and simultaneously disconnect and reconnect a plurality of control lines and/or electrical lines without the use of special tools, without the need for rotational alignment between parts being reconnected, and without impeding fluid flow through the production tubing.